Phoenix Blood
by Timmyghost
Summary: Allia Hakuro is a 16 year old girl wanting to get out of her miserable life. But the exit she stumbles upon wasn't what she expected at all. A boy shows up after eight and a half years, bearing a heavy guilt and a memory Allia wants to forget. But what he also comes with is a choice that will change everything. **Warning: Crude language**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Yay! First chapter!

I've decided to stop the Soul Eater one because I didn't have enough enthusiasm for it. So, I'm going to do this one, and I will complete it!

Disclaimers: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own Anne, Cato, and Allia.

{-}

My alarm clock started to screech at me, nagging at me to wake up. My eyes opened to find myself on the floor. Once I'm untangled, I study my simple and plain white room, wondering how I could have possibly fallen in my sleep. I had no disturbing dreams from what I could remember. I faintly hear my alarm clock ringing in the background. I forced my body to move, ignoring my muscles protests, I get up and shut off the alarm clock and go through my daily routine. Get up, get dressed, eat, brush my teeth, and leave. I haven't really been taking care of myself since my parents and my foster-mother died. -They all died in 'car accidents' which I think is total bullshit-. I guess I just didn't really care anymore. The school counsellor states otherwise. Anyways, I'll tell you a bit about that night…

…Disaster and chaos raised its ugly head one evening when my parents were driving back from their date. As an anniversary present to them, I gave my parents tickets for an expensive restaurant that day, and they left at 6:00 pm, and never came home. Alive, that is. My parents got into a car crash. Police say that they were t-boned by a semi or a truck at an intersection, or maybe a terrorist attack, but I never really believed it. How could a car crash shatter the cement, and rip the car in half, crushing everything inside, and throw my parents out of the car? How could a bomb do that to a car. The vehicle should be in 50 pieces instead of two halves!

Because there wasn't a complete body to put in a coffin, my parents were cremated, and for the first time in my life, I saw something paranormal. A small, scruffy looking, white-haired boy in a black kimono covered with a sort of a white cloak, and he had a sword on his back. He looked at me with these strange eyes, but vanished as quickly as I saw him. I think I was around 2 years old at the time.

Now, since I wasn't old enough to live by myself, I was taken in by the family friend, a nice woman who lived nearby. All of her relatives were across the ocean, and they weren't exactly close.

I began to see more and more paranormal activities. People in black kimono's running across the sky, huge monsters, every time I told my foster-mother about these black 'cloaked superheroes', I would be told: "That is amazing Allia, it really is. But you are getting a little too old for the mistake of mixing up fantasy with reality, you silly goose."

When I was 10, there was another death. My foster-mother was killed when she was walking down the street to the store. Again police say it was terrorist attack. Again I didn't believe them. Sure, it may look like it, but what if it was those monsters I kept seeing from time to time, or those people dressed in black, flying across the sky that murdered her? This time, I kept quiet about my "figments of imagination."

I attended to another funeral. Again. A body was cremated. Again. I just about had enough of people dying around me, so I decided to live on my own. Of course, I had to go through court, and it was agreed that someone would watch over me, as a 'Invisible Guardian'. That position was given to Anna Akine's parents, while an aunt in Canada would pay for my fees. Naturally, I applied for odd jobs around town to get enough money to pay for my food. But I didn't take care of myself properly, not brushing my hair, not eating sometimes. This, is when the teasing began. Word got out that my foster-mother had died, and that I was living alone now. My hair and frail body didn't help me at all. A school jock, and bully named Cato Yamada got the idea into his thick, stupid head of calling me "Lil' Orphan Annie." or just "Orphan." Anna stayed by my side though, and that made everything a bit better.

I will try to ignore the irony in that last statement.

Dear sweet Lord. Enough of the sob story Allia! Jeez, I'm starting to cringe of the idea that I want people to feel sorry for me. Ugh.

As soon as I walk into the doors of Karakura HS, I was greeted by my long time friend- and my only friend- Anna.

"Hey Allia! What's up?" She asked as we started to walk to our class.

I sighed. "The sky?" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh gee, thanks."

"Hey Anna, I heard what Cato did, I'm sorry." I said, my voice lowered. I watched my friend stiffen.

"It's alright, it wasn't bad." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, it's not alright because you're being physically abused by-" I cut off as we walked into class. Anna and I separated as we got to our desks. I sat down, fuming.

How could she be so passive about this? It's not right, and she knows it! That arrogant bastard, I thought I told him to stop it last month! I thought furiously. My fingernails dug into my palm, my knuckles turning white in my lap.

The teacher called the class to look at the front. A boy stood there with a glare that could kill. There was a grunt of surprise somewhere behind me, and I turned to look where it came from. Brown eyes met mine. Ichigo Kurosaki gave me a look of confusion, replacing the surprise that was there moments before. I turned around flustered, and decided to study the boy more thoroughly. He was as tall as I; meaning shorter than the average 16-year-old. His eyes were a strange kind of bluish-green, and his hair as white as the snow itself.

"Everyone, I want you to meet..." The teacher trailed off, encouraging him to finish her sentence with his name. It was a quiet sigh, but I heard the words that came out of his mouth loud and clear.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." He locked gazes with me that I couldn't break.

{-}

"He's pretty cute," Anna said as we settled into our usual isolated corner on the school roof. This was her 7th time saying this today.

"I guess so, but he seemed mean, you know? The way he glared at everyone." Plus I have this feeling at the pit of my stomach screaming at me that I know him from somewhere. I silently added.

I ran my fingers through my knotted hair, attempting to find one strand of hair I could play with.

"You know, you need to stop that habit of yours."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling confused. I looked up at her, playing with the strand of hair I managed to free.

"That thing you do when you're nervous, you know, playing with your hair?"

I dropped it instantly and shrugged.

"What are you nervous about? Toshiro? Why?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, I have the feeling I've seen him before." I spoke hesitantly.

"What makes you say that?" Anna sounded a little confused, but curious.

I shrugged again, "Maybe he has one of those faces?" I responded half heartedly and took a bite of my sandwich, avoiding her other questions.

{- Later -}

After school, Anna met me by my locker. I didn't really pay attention to her though, my gaze was fixed on a patch of white hair that was casually walking towards us. I poked Anne's side with my pencil, and she stopped her babble, and joined me with my staring. Toshiro walked to the locker next to mine and opened it. That was when he noticed us, and that was when I realized that my staring was too obvious.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

I shook my head sharply, clearing it. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

We lapsed into silence, and I furiously tried to get my thoughts into order. Why in the hell was I staring at him? I wasn't the type to make awkward moments easily, unlike my friend here who was still staring. Was is because of this feeling I had, like I've seen him before? Probably…

I collected my books and slammed my locker with a little too much force. Anna jumped and stuttered the words: "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and looked over at Toshiro through a sideways glance. He was watching me, a little confused, but there was a flicker of annoyance in his eyes, still. Toshiro closed his locker and started down the hall.

"Hey, Anna!" Someone called from the opposite way. My friend paled, and I turned to find a face I knew too well. Cato Yamada.

"I knew you would be here, beside the Orphan." He beamed at me, and a cold shiver crawled its way up my spine, sinking its claws into my skin. Anna mumbled him to go away, but that only brought him closer.

"Pardon, hun? I didn't get that." He whispered.

"Shove it up your ass, Cato. We want nothing to do with you, so leave us alone." I spoke up, walking towards him, my bag in hand.

"Oh? What's this? Are you challenging me, pipsqueak?" He bellowed, amusement in his eyes.

I glared at him and nodded. "You bet your ass I am."

I wanted to sound tough, fearless, but when it came out, my voice was small, and the threat sounded weak and empty.

Cato laughed. "And what will your parents think if they hear their daughter got into a fight? Your foster-mother? Never mind. Their all dead." Satisfaction gleamed in his eyes as he spat the words out of his mouth like foul venom.

I had been struck cold by his comment. He had never mentioned my parents and foster-mother like this before. He only called my 'Orphan' or 'Lil Orphan Annie', and that was bad enough.

My eyes stung, so I knew I was about to cry. I grabbed Anna's hand and ran, the laughter echoing behind us.

As soon as I left the building, I dropped my friend's hand and ran, letting my feet go where ever they wanted. I ended up tripping in an ally way, and I curled up against a dumpster and cried until there was nothing left.

I stayed there until dusk, not moving, not talking, just thinking. Why was everyone so mean and nasty? Why did my parents have to die? Why will no one bother to help me?

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Toshiro staring back at me. I stubbornly looked away, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Your eyes, they're red. Have you been crying?"

I didn't respond, I was still in the process of trying to hide my guilt of being so weak and cowardly from running away.

"I was talking a shortcut when I saw you curled up against this dumpster and staring off into space. I wondered if something was wrong."

My arm was grabbed and I was hoisted up by him. I nearly cried out from stretching my poor, stiff legs so quickly, but I bit the inside of my cheek, securing my mouth shut.

"You know, it's not your fault that jerk- Cato, isn't it? Anyways, it isn't your fault. You stood up to him and he felt insecure."

My eyes started to water from being reminded of Cato's harsh words. Toshiro helped me home. I followed after him slowly, my arms crossed. I briefly wondered how the hell he knew the way to my house, but that thought left when another thought entered. Why not ask him some questions while I have him here?

Before I could muster up enough energy to speak, he beat me to it.

"You live alone?"

"Yeah." I said flatly. I was surprised he didn't know that yet. I guess the weed of rumours hasn't been spreading its unwelcoming disease as fast as it used to.

"Where are your caretakers?"

"Their dead." Caretakers? Maybe he does know my parents are dead.

Then why the hell ask me if I lived alone? The nerve of the bastard! I thought sourly.

A look of guilt and sorrow flashed in his features but, before he could say anything, I cut him off.

"Don't you go on pity patrol," I hissed, still angry that he even would ask that question when just hours before, I was hurt by someone who used that memory against me, "I don't need it. Now if you don't mind good sir. Leave." I whisked around and my feet flew across the ground. I entered my house and slammed the door shut behind me and escaped to my room. My safe zone. I flopped on my bed, and I reviewed today's events- being careful to avoid the scene with Cato. One thing troubled me; why did Toshiro suddenly appear in that ally way? He said it was a short cut, but I knew better. It was far away from the school and it couldn't have been a short cut to anywhere a teen wanted to go.

Other thoughts struck me. Was he following me? Or doing something illegal like gangs or drugs? He does have the bleached hair and that delinquent look about him.

"Maybe I could follow him tomorrow after school or something," I wondered out loud. I considered it, the I decided.

I was going to follow Toshiro Hitsugaya and find out just what he's up to


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for my grammar/spelling in this story. It's not my strongest attribute. I also apologize if characters in the anime seem out of character in this story!

Alright, let's get something straight here...

"Lil' Orphan Annie" was a show/comic a long time ago. Feel free to look it up! I'm mentioning this because a reader pointed out to me that some of you might think that the name is referring to Allia's friend, Anna. It doesn't refer to her at all. Cato decided to call Allia that because of her skinny figure and unkept hair, and the fact she is an orphan.

Thank you Aquamarinesong and Lili for the reviews! :D

_**Disclaimers: **_Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own Allia Hakuro, Cato, and Anna.

{-}

School came and went painfully slow, but no knew and harsh insults from Cato. Anna was at home sick, so I quietly sought out Toshiro and followed him after school.

He unknowingly led me to a small shop in a clearing between two buildings. He went inside and didn't come out for a while until, when I thought he gave me the slip, he came back out again holding a grocery bag in his hands. I hid while he passed, and stood up and walked over when he was safely out of sight. As I got closer to the small building, I noticed a sign that said "Urahara's Shop"...or something like that. The sign itself was pretty faded out. A small boy with strange red hair jumped from behind the corner of the building, a broom in his hand, "We're closed!" He rudely stated in a snotty voice.

I responded with a grunt of disbelief. "If you're closed, why does your sign say it's still open?" I gestured to the paper plastered to the door. The kid looked like he would blow up in rage. He lifted the broom and I peeled out of there. The last thing I wanted was to get hit with a broom by a kid who couldn't get his anger in check.

{- **-****Later****- **-}

At home I scavenged the fridge, desperately clinging to the hope that there might be some quick snacks I could prepare for supper. Soon enough, I admitted defeat. Grumbling, I shoved my shoes on and trudged my way to the store to get some quick and easy, microwavable food.

On my way, there was a slight noise in the background. I looked around, but nothing was there. Walking faster now, the noise grew louder in my ears obliterating the silence before. I broke out into a run, my sneakers slapping on the pavement. The noise behind me was like a groan, but nothing a human nor animal could make. I found a store and I ran harder, terror gripped my heart.

_Almost there…_

I went in and slammed the door shut behind me, glad to escape the night. The shopkeeper looked at me strangely when I bought what I was looking for, but said nothing.

When I got back out into the dark, I ran. But I only got about 15 feet away from the store before I slammed into an invisible wall. The sound from before was surrounding me now, making me cringe from how loud it was. I looked up to see an outline of _something_, reaching out for me. I screamed and I started to run the other way, but I was scooped up off of my feet. I could see it clearly now. The gigantic green and blue body with a bone white mask. It's horrible, yellow eyes burned themselves into my mind. I wasn't aware that I was still screaming until the monster squeezed me, cutting it off. It's mouth opened wide and I shut my eyes, expecting to be eaten by this thing.

It didn't eat me, but it started to talk.

"You are a hard one to find," It said, I could barely understand it. The monster sounded like he was speaking around a mouthful of dirt.

"Now, give me your blood, girl!" It roared. It took my arms in one hand and my legs in another, and it started to pull me apart. I opened my mouth to scream again, but the pain that was wraping itself around my spine made my throat seize up, so I couldn't.

_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!_

I tried to get out of the iron grip, but the monster only tightened its hold. "It will be over soon," It rumbled. The pain in my back slowly crept its way up my arms.

_I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!_

I forced another scream out of my throat. The monster shook me violently, "I _just_ found you. You are _not _going to attract anyone else!" He put me over it's mouth and pulled, and pulled, and pulled.

_Helpme!Helpme!Helpme!_

Just when I thought my spine was going to shatter, the pain vanished. There was a howl of rage and pain, then there was nothing. As I fell, I prepared to smack into the concrete, but I landed into someone's arms instead. Before I blacked out, I saw a pair of greenish blue eyes and someone saying: "What an _idiot_."

{- **-In the Middle of the Night****- **-}

My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly. I grunted at the sudden pain in my back. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I turned to find out that the hand belonged to Orihime Inoue.

"I've finished healing you, but you need to take it slow," She warned with a warm smile. I nodded and looked around the room. It seemed like it was from the ancient Japanese times. Sliding doors, thin walls, tatami beds, you name it.

Against my will, Orihime soundlessly started to tame my wild hair with a heavy duty brush. Half an hour later she stopped and made me take a shower and wash. The water was warm and it felt amazing. I was smiling as I changed into my cloths and went back to Orihime. I was feeling a bit better now. She then presumed to brush my hair, being wet made it an easy job for her. After a time, Orihime sat back and set the brush down. She was finally done brushing through my hair, drying it, and styling it. The girl got up to retrieve a mirror and she handed it to me. For the first time in a long time, I looked at my reflection.

My hair was a dark brown with some random strips lighter than most, being bleached my the sun. It was at least down to my shoulder blades in a nice wavy fashion, and, thankfully, Orihime didn't make the bangs look childish. My hair was long enough that she brushed it off to the side, forcing my hair to part on the left side of my head. The only thing that spoiled the image was my hollow, green gaze. Haunted and tired.

A door slid open and a big breasted woman with tanned skin and yellow eyes walked in and placed a hand on her hip, "Good, you're awake. Come on, everyone's waiting." She hoisted me up and brought me into another room that was down a short, wooden floored hall. Inside it consisted of a small round table right smack in the middle of the room. People were sitting around that table- some wearing the weirdest looking attire I've seen yet. A man with short blond hair looked up at me under the rim of his striped hat, Ichigo nodded towards me, his eyebrows furrowing, and Toshiro looked up from his tea. I looked at the rest who were sitting at the table as well.

Okay, so this what else we got; an emo looking kid with glasses wearing strange, white and blue clothing and a small cape around his shoulders, a large Mexican guy, a small girl with back hair and wearing a black kimono, a red head male right beside her wearing the exact same thing.

"I see you're awake," The man with the hat said. I rolled my eyes and snorted, _No kidding._ I thought sourly at him.

"Please, Allia! Sit down," He continued. The only spot open was next to the red haired guy, so I took it.

"I'm guessing that you have some questions for us. Like, who we are, what was that thing that attacked you, am I on the right track?" He studied me and I folded my hands in my lap and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

He smiled, "Anyways, lets start off with names. I'm Kuiske Urahara, the owner of this place. These two wonderful ladies to my left are Yorduichi and Orihime. You know Toshiro and Ichigo. The one next to Ichigo is Uryu, a Quincy. Next to him is Chad, Rukia, and Renji. Chad is a human with supernatural abilities and the other two are Soul Reapers. Now, I bet you are wondering what a Quincy is and Soul Reapers are," He waited for my answer and I nodded. I had my own explanation, but I'd rather not say. You know, the 'Super-heroes-that-fly-around-slaying-monsters' bit. Yeah, that wouldn't go over too well.

"For Soul Reapers, the name is self explanatory. In a nutshell, they help souls pass over and purify corrupted souls so they can pass over. Quincy's have the ability to exterminate souls that have been corrupted, like the monster you saw earlier, which is called a Hollow. The Quincy is similar to a Soul Reaper."

I was silent for a bit, looking at everyone, everything. This was getting to be a little much, but I had to ask something, "What does everyone wasn't with me?"

This time, Toshiro spoke up, "Your blood is special. It's called Phoenix Blood, and it only comes around every few millennia, and there can only be one person in the words who has it. This time, it's you,"

"Oh," I spoke quietly. Great. Now I have a bounty on my head. It's the kind of thing I've _always _wanted. Ya' know?

Whoever drinks it," He continued, "Will gain extraordinary power, but that depends on how much that person drank."

That scared me. People had to _drink_ my blood? The hell!? "So, people can, like, _store_ my blood in containers? _Bleed me to death?!" _I took a deep breath in attempt to calm my self down. I caught Ichigo's eye and he looked sorrowfully at me, like he was sorry for making my life turn a complete 180.

"...Yes and no. The blood must go from your body to another, and it doesn't last forever. Eventually the effects wear off, but that depends on how much they had, like I said earlier."

"So," I started of quietly, "What am I to do? If these monsters- Hollows, are always after me, I'm putting everyone in harms- way."

Kuiske yawned, "The Soul Society is a good place to go. That's where the souls go when they cross over, that is also where the Soul Reapers are." Kuiske put his head in his hand and played with the rim of his hat.

"But what about Anna? Cato…is..." I couldn't even finish. Pathetic.

"Tasuki will take care of it, and so will I," Ighigo reassured me, "I don't think you noticed, but when Anna wasn't with you, she was talking to the other girls in class."

I wasn't sure if that pleased me that she was 'spreading her wings', or mad that she didn't tell me. But in all honesty, I wouldn't care if she never told me in a million years. But, I looked at him hopefully and I looked at my hands in my lap. "I guess I'll go." I finally decided.

"Excellent!" Kuiske exclaimed, making me jump.

"Now, there is still the matter of training," Toshiro spoke up again. "Allia, your blood gives you a high spiritual pressure, and therefore giving you abilities. For what we know, you can control the elements, seal various things, and you can heal, but healing is on a different level."

Kuiske had a gleam in his eyes while he watched Toshiro talk. A split second later, he spoke, "You're right, Captain Histugaya, about the training. Since you found her, you can be her teacher."

I could see Toshiro registering the words. Sincere to…not so sincere.

"What!?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "I have a squad to look after!" Raising a hand, Kuiske denied Toshiro's excuse, "Nonetheless fair is fair. Rangiku can look after the squad."

"You'd be surprised," Toshiro growled under his breath and got up. "Follow me," A bit confused, I did as I was told. We went to the store room and Toshiro turned towards me with two green pills cupped in his palm. "Take one and swallow it. It will push your soul out of your body." He ordered while he took the other one and popped it into his mouth and swallowed it. His body fell, but what was standing there was him in a black kimono and….

"What is that?" I pointed to the white cloth he wore. "Its called a haori. It symbolises captaincy." He explained curtly. I raised my eyebrow and he sighed, "The body there is my gigai, an empty vessel for Soul Reapers in case we have to stay in the world of the living. It makes us visible to those with low spiritual pressure. Now, swallow the pill, we need to get moving."

I 'humph'-ed and I did as I was ordered to. My body fell the ground and, as a soul, I looked down at my self and gaped. I was wearing a flimsy, white kimono that reminded me of a friggin' housecoat. "Do you have anything more sturdy?" I complained when we went out onto the street. I didn't get an answer. So, to make myself feel a little bit better, I crossed my arms over my chest, letting the air around us grow silent.

{-}

It was dawn and Toshiro stopped in front of Anna's quiet house.

"Would you like to say good bye?" He asked me over his shoulder. I stared up at the house for a couple of seconds, then shook my head. Toshiro brought out the sword strapped to his back and cut the air in a straight line. Almost right after he did that, a sliding door appeared and he opened it and walked through. I turned to go through it, then I stopped, looking over my shoulder and drank in the sight of the world I knew. The world I was leaving. I turned and ran to catch up with Toshiro. The door behind me closed with a slam and I thought one thing;

_Good bye._


	3. Chapter 3

JEBUS CHRIST(MAS)! I'M FINISHED!

Sorry for the long wait you guys, it's been pretty hectic in my house, what, with school starting up again. My parents had it in their heads to get as much visiting time with the relatives as we could get.

Not saying that I don't agree, it's been a blast! :D

…But I was neglecting the story, and you guys…So…

*Sparkle* ...Can you _ever, ever, _find it in your hearts to forgive me…? *sparkle sparkle*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own Allia, Anna, and Cato.**

{-}

We ran. Toshiro was further up ahead, and I was trailing behind. I wanted to shout at him to slow down but I was tiring quickly, so I didn't. There was a light at the end of the tunnel and Toshiro vanished within the bright, white light.

"Wait up!" I managed to yell, but he was gone. There was another light at the other end and there was something behind me that sounded like a train.

_Not again! _I thought frantically as I raced to escape the freight-train-like-thing. Fear and determination gave me the strength I needed to reach the end. I pushed myself, trying to run faster. The train thing rapidly got closer, but so did the exit. It was right behind me, the noise boomed inside the tunnel and in my ears. I let out a shriek and leaped for the light and did a face plant into the hard ground. I heard doors close and I rolled over to find Toshiro's gaze.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as he helped me up. I raised my hand to slap him, but thought better of it and put my hand down, "You _let_ that thing chase me you bastard." I accused him between clenched teeth. My chest heaved as I fought to keep my breath.

"You were too slow. Also, you will call me _Captain Hitsugaya _from now on." He told me in a brisk tone.

"Oh? And why?"

"You will see soon enough."

{-**Later**-}

So, as it turns out, there are thirteen squads of Soul Reapers in the Soul Society, and Toshiro is the Captain of Squad Ten.

"So that explains the symbol on your back. The thing that looks like a plus sign. It's the symbol for '10', isn't it?"

Toshiro nodded and sat at his desk and picked up a pen and started to write.

_Well, that's the end of _that. I thought. I sat on the couch and suddenly there was a knock on the door. A tentative voice behind it said, "Excuse me, this is Hanataro Yamada from Squad Four. We have Miss Hakuro's clothing ready."

Toshiro motioned me to go and open the door. Sighing, I did so.

"Go with him and change, then come back here." The Captain didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya." I responded lazily and walked out with Hanataro and followed him to the Squad Four barracks.

{-**Later…Again-**}

"This feels so strange," I grumbled when I emerged from the barracks, dressed like a regular Soul Reaper. I recalled Toshiro's instructions, for me to come back, but I grinned, "I don't think he would notice if I explored a little…" I started to giggle as I raced off in a direction.

I came up to a building with banging and yelling inside. Curiosity took over me and I walked in and instantly ducked, narrowly missing some poor bastard being flung out the door.

A male voice boomed, "Is that it!? I'm not even out of breath, you weaklings!" It belonged to a bald man looming over a group of terrified looking Soul Reapers. The man had a stick in his hand that he was waving around.

"Oh come on! Will _anyone _fight me?" He yelled again.

I looked at the other sticks to the right of me, clipped to the wall. I walked over and wrestled with the clip until I attained one of the wooden sticks- that was actually a bamboo sword when I looked closer. I studied the room and sighed, it looked exactly like Urahara's shop. Yeah, 12th century Japan, but a little more advanced.

"Who's the newbie?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to the group of people gathered in the corner, "Huh? I'm Allia Hakuro. Who're you?"

"Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of Squad Eleven." He explained quite bluntly.

"Uh, good da-"

"Can you fight?" He asked, absent mindedly scratching his ear.

"Kind of, but not with a-"

The bald man grinned, "Alright then!" He exclaimed loudly, "Lets see what you can do!" He launched himself at me and swung. He hit me in the arm. I staggered backward in surprise and fell over my own feet. He swung again, but I rolled away, dodging his attack. Pain flared in my arm as I lifted the bamboo blade.

He came at me again, but I was ready. I blocked his blow, pushed his weapon away, and smacked him in the face.

"_**Bitch!**_" He snarled. Ikkaki advanced yet again. I either took the hit, dodged, or blocked.

I was in the middle of running away from the battle- lusting madman when a loud crack sounded, and I face planted into the ground. Slowly, I realized that I was hit in the back of the head.

"Never turn your back to an enemy," He grunted, satisfied that I was getting payback for smacking him.

I got back up and I wiped the blood that was dribbling down the side of my mouth.

_Dammit, I bit my tongue…_

Now I was pissed. I let out a yell and this time, _I _attacked _him. _Ikkaku looked a little surprised at my sudden change of tactic, but he blocked easily. After a few rounds, I got tired. Ikkaku must have noticed because he grinned widely and disarmed me. My weapon fell to the ground and he held the point of his at my throat. My eyes narrowed and I ducked. In a quick movement, I got close enough to hit him in the stomach unprepared. The bald man doubled over. I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the face once, twice, three times. Shocked, he slowly straightened back up, I mustered up my strength, praying that this would work, and I let my fist fly. It caught his chin and he fell flat on his butt, and the other soul reapers stared in silence.

I silently thanked all the TV shows that had that particular move. In all honesty, I was surprised that it worked, but Ikkaku got back up.

A sudden pressure fell upon us and I nearly fainted, but I caught myself, "What the hell is going' on here?" Came a gruff and low voice that broke the silence that had spread.

"Captain!" Everyone shouted and bowed. I spun around to see this Sasquatch with an eye patch - yes, an _eye patch -_ walk through the doors.

"Uh, hello?" I bowed, following suit, "I'm Allia Hakuro," God. I felt like I was suffocating from the intensity of the air around me.

"Did you beat my Third Seat?" He asked me, his eyes narrowing. He ignored Ikkaku's angry protests that echoed around the training room.

I didn't really know what to say. Agree or not agree? Be mocked or not be mocked? I'd rather be praised than beaten with put downs and insults, "I guess so…" My voice faded once I saw his demonic grin.

_Oh dear Lord…Oh my dear sweet Lord. Ya' know, I gotta feeling that there_ won't_ be any praise from this guy..._

"But not real-" I tried to add hastily, but I was cut off for the third time today.

"Great! Lets fight!" The man yelled. He unsheathed his _real _sword and just before he swung, I dove to grab the bamboo sword.

I wasn't hit, but the force of his swing was enough to blow the building out of existence. Everyone in the building had been scattered to all corners of the clearing where the building once stood. I crashed through one wall and- thankfully, the second wall stopped me from tumbling and bouncing all the way to fricking Mordor.

There was a cackle and I lifted my head to see the man again. I scrambled to my feet and I started to run, dodging the debris of the wall. In my haste, I dropped the only weapon I had, but I didn't care. How much of a chance would that thing have up against a real sword?

Nothing! Nada! Zilch! Zip! Zero!

The bulking figure behind me laughed and swung again. And again I flew. This time, though, I flew through three walls instead of just one. I ended up in another clearing, tumbling to a stop. The cement had cut up my face and arms pretty badly, and I was aching all over. I rolled on my side and let a moan escape my lips.

"Where's your zanpakuto?" He called mockingly, walking towards me. Steadily getting closer, "Don't tell me you don't have one!"

My heart raced in my chest. It hurt so much to move, but I started thinking, _This guy's just a bully. He's a bully. Just. Like. Cato._

Something inside me twisted loose. My hatred for that kid flared and quickly grew into hatred for the Captain that was looming over me. I looked up at the man and I flicked my fingers, resulting in him flying backwards. I heaved myself to my feet and I twitched my wrist, and the wind responded my picking up. I had no idea how the _hell_ I was doing this, but I was out of options now. It was fight or be put down like a dog.

The Captain got up and grinned again, "That's what I'm talking about!" He shouted at me. Yellow wisps of what must be spiritual pressure rose in the air, "I didn't tell you my name before. I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad Eleven!" He rushed me and I managed to dodge, but he nicked my arm. The amount of blood that had splattered the ground told me that it was deep, so I focused and felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. Fire suddenly exploded from the ground, catching Kenpachi by surprise. I felt pretty good about turning the bastard into a piece of charcoal, but he vanished. The fire sputtered out and I looked around wildly for the bulking man. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him reappear behind me and shove his zanpakuto into my left shoulder. I screamed in pain, and he twisted his chipped blade and pulled it skyward in an arc, bringing me along with it when it caught on the bone. He slammed me into the ground on the other side and slowly wedged his sword out. I screamed again, the blood was blooming on my clothing and it had already spread on the ground.

"Weakling," His lips curled back menacingly in a snarl, "How are you even alive if you're this weak? I should just _kill you _here and now."

I whimpered, begging him not to. He slammed his foot on my wounded shoulder, making me shriek. I fell silent once the pain ebbed away, but his foot didn't leave my shoulder. He had me pinned.

"Let me take you out of your misery," He raised his sword and I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain.

There was the sound of metal clashing with metal and the pressure was released from my shoulder.

"Leave her alone," Toshiro growled.

_Toshiro? He's here? _

Relief overtook the absolute fear for Toshiro. How could he beat such a battle crazed man? And in size, Kenpachi was at an advantage…

"Captain Hitsugaya. Why the _hell_ are you here?" The squad eleven Captain sounded more annoyed than confused.

"That doesn't matter now. Leave or I will take any action necessary to make sure you do." He responded evenly. But there was a hidden rage in his voice that scared me.

There was a low growl, but Kenpachi left, and Toshiro sheathed his sword with a tired sigh.

_Holy hell. He fended that monster off with just _words?

I was picked up and Toshiro started to walk. Between using magic and loosing blood, I was tired, but I managed to force myself awake just for a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I wanted to explore and stepped into the wrong building…" I yawned, my bitten tongue throbbing.

"You disregarded me and you also disregarded my order." Was all he said.

I closed my eyes and sighed quietly, trying not to rest my head on his chest, fearing that he would snap for some reason or another.

"But I guess I forgive you."

My eyes flew open and I tilted my head to watch Toshiro's face. He didn't meet my eyes, but just looked ahead and started to run. I shut my eyes and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a small smile. I let the darkness embrace me, and I fell asleep, cradled in his arms.

{-}

Yeah, yeah. I _know_ that Ikkaku would _never _fall for that trick, but I guess I really wanted to have Allia's ass be kicked my Kenny…And…to be saved…by Toshiro…

...Harrumph. **-**/**-**

...

Plus, there is _no _relation between Hanataro and Cato! They are _not _brothers, cousins, or _anything _of the sort! There are plenty of people who have the same last names with no family ties!

Graah! -Facedesks-


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLYJEBUSOHMYGAWDWHATTHECRAP FLUFFFFFFAAHHHH!**

**GRVOAHNZLHGAFPGRQEYIPVMNGFNB DAGYQPRENBFGHAGRIAEHVNA!**

**28 READERS WITHIN ONE NIGHT!?**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I'M SERIOUSLY SPAZZING OUT RIGHT NOW!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST LEGIT STORY…AND FRICKING 28 READERS IN ONE NIGHT IS HUGE TO ME!**

Alright. So. I logged on then went to the views to see how the story was doing. SURE. I was expecting maybe, like 9 more readers, or something really low…BUT NO. I GET 28.

**YOU ALL GET A VERTUAL COOKIE- NO. YOU ALL GET A FAWKING. VERTUAL. CITY.**

**NO! NOT EVEN THAT!**

**…YOU GUYS GET A CONTENENT.**

…'Kay, I'm done freaking out. On to the story…

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach. I only own Allia Hakuro, Anna, and Cato.**

{-}

When I awoke, I was in some kind of Hospital bed with my clothing on the counter to my left. I was in a white robe now and I groaned. _Why do Soul Reapers have _nothing _normal or trustworthy to wear? Honestly. I feel like I might flash someone if I _turn _the wrong way!_

I looked around and thankfully, no one was with me. Grinning I changed into the clothing considered _normal _and my felt shoulder twinge. I looked down to see it bandaged up and I paled from the memory of yesterday. I think I'll be avoiding that squad for a while…

The door opened and I turned to see a, absolutely striking woman with a light blue gaze, bearing down on me, "Glad you're awake. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya's lieutenant. I'm here to escort you back to the squad ten barracks."

I raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Does he not trust me to make it back on my own?" _Isn't this a little too much?_

Rangiku shrugged, "Well, considering you almost had your shoulder ripped off the last time you tried," She walked out, gesturing me to follow.

"So," She began, "I heard you're to be training with him," I nodded in agreement, and folded my arms across my chest.

"We haven't started yet 'cause he's always working. Plus, we just got here, and now my shoulder's near busted…" I tried not to sound too disappointed.

The lieutenant laughed, "Ah, not to worry. I've known him for a while, so I _should _se able to kick him out of the office for a bit. But it's true, you won't be able to do much combat training with that shoulder of yours,"

I looked at it again. The pain from earlier was gone, and it felt normal. Was it the outside air? Or the fact that I wasn't paying attention to it?

"…Hey, did I ever tell you about…" Rangiku launched into hilarious stories about Toshiro's anger problems, and by the time we got to him office, we were both laughing hysterically. Once we calmed down, I pushed open the doors to see him working at his desk. When our gazes met, Rangiku and I broke out into laughter again, and laughing harder because of his hopelessly lost and annoyed face.

I shook my head, "Just a joke. Don't worry about it Captain." It was hard, speaking between fits of giggles. I wasn't sure he understood, but he rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"Now, Captain. I need to talk to you." Rangiku chided, "Before you get consumed by your work." Toshiro raised his eyebrows at her tone of voice and put his hand on his chin, "Well? Out with it."

The blonde booted me out of the room then closed the door, but no before she gave me a grin and a wink.

…It was really awkward standing alone in the vast hallway with so many eyes watching. What came from the office only made it worse. I could only imagine the horror and pain the Captain was facing...

"_Well, _what do you want"…Wait, what is that? Put that down!...H-hey! Get your hands off of me! Where the _hell _did you hide _that?_ Stop it! I mean it Matsumoto!"

There was sounds of struggling and grunts, then a clear voice cut through everything. Everyone gaped, and I jumped. _"**N-no! Get the fuck away from me!**"_

Toshiro flew out the door and fell on me. I let out a grunt of pain from the impact from hitting the floor. Toshiro scrambled up, his face a little pink. I started to apologize to him, but I stopped, and got a good look at him and bursted out laughing.

"_Shut up!_" He roared. His white, messy hair was tied up in bows and he had smudged eyeliner on his face, as well as ruby red lipstick following from the corner of his lips to his ear. His cheeks were pink and boy, did he looked upset.

"C-c-captain, you got a lil' somethin' on your face!" I managed to get out between each laugh. I clenched my stomach and I felt like I was on the verge of tears. This guy. A serious, battle ready, hardcore Soul Reaper, who is a _Captain _of all things, was wearing girly bows and makeup. This had to be a dream. I thought I was never going to see this, even though I've known him for a short time. The Captain looked like he wanted to commit murder as he loomed over me, I swear his pupils were slits by now, "Were you in on this, Hakuro?" He hissed. You never know what a pissed off, well trained midget like him will do, so I swallowed my laughter and shook my head solemnly. He went back in, slamming the door shut, and the yelling match between him and Rangiku began.

"Why the _hell _would you even _think_ to try that!?"

"Because you need to stop writing and train!"

"Who, Allia?"

"Yes! I heard that you were going to help her, so you need to hold up your end!"

"Well you're no helping that situation because you always leave me with the paperwork! Plus, it wasn't _my _decision to be stuck with that troublesome brat who-"

"Have you forgotten? She can hear you! Allia's right outside the door!"

Silence.

_What else was he going to call me? _I wondered as I sat on the floor across the hallway.

"Still, she's hurt. Her shoulder, remember? She won't be able to fight like that."

"There's a lot of things you can teach her other than fighting. You _know_ that."

There was silence once more, but it was quickly followed by lower voices, to quiet for me to overhear. Rangiku stepped outside and closed the door with a soft _click, _"It's done. Tomorrow at 9:00,, be here. Okay?"

I nodded, "Is everything okay, Rangiku?"

She hesitated, then herded me towards the exit of the barracks, "Here, let me show you where you'll be spending the night."


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Well, I'm guessing you have noticed that I'm not putting out any chapters...The thing is, I've been writing the _actual story down in a notebook (_I started the one on paper well before typing it)...

...And I lost the notebook. You read right. _I lost it. _So, until I find it again. I'm going to be writing fillers! Yay! Everyone clap!

_Clap _I said.

_CLAP YOU FU*KERS COME ON!_

Anyways, the fillers will be when Allia has been in the Soul Society for a while, and…She might be able to use her abilities...Maybe? No? I don't know! D:

If she can't then the fillers won't be exciting, but if she does have her powers, then …well, everything will be screwed up, ya' know? 'Cause...Wait. What if I do the fillers with her powers in full throttle **(AKA, only using _one_ element)**, and when the story starts again, I will take the fillers off. Sound good? I hope so…

Anyways! Filler Arc Episode One will be on Sunday!

Awesome title, huh? I just thought it up as I was typing. :3

Later~~


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT THE SECOND!

Hey! So, I found my story, so no fillers, but, I won't be able to write until, like, Christmas holidays or something because I'm pretty busy. Math isn't doin' too well, and I'm in a play that demands most of my attention.

But, good news is that we have a cover! Weeeww!

A friend made it, and she has deviant art, so go and check out her art!

Her creations are just….

*Looks at my drawings, then hers*

*Lights mine on fire* Abominations…*Mutters darkly*

Any who, here's the link! Go! Fly!

-Tim 


	7. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry in advance for the spelling errors.

Gawd damn you Tite Kubo and your strange names for places and things. Fuuuuu-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. I only own Allia.

More notes at the bottom.

* * *

It was a simple room. A closet, a table, one bathroom, and a bed that wasn't really a bed, more like a sleeping bag without the zipper if you'd ask me. Like before, my sleepwear was the white robe I had in the hospital. Similar to a housecoat, so it was quite easy to get used to even though it was a little flimsy for me. I sat on my bed and crossed my legs, placing my hands in my lap, "That was an, _eventful _day," I muttered. I twitched my wounded shoulder as a test to see how it was doing- now that it had been attended to. A little prick of immense pain told me it'd be around an 8 on a 1 to 10 scale. I made a silent reminder to stay away from Kenpachi Zaraki and Squad 11.

...Huh, wait a second. Something slipped my mind. I snapped my fingers in realization, "Yeah, I used magic, but how the hell did I manage that?" _Well, in a nutshell, I felt like I was in danger, got angry, then attacked. _…I couldn't shake the feeling that I've heard that plot line before… Somewhere…[1]

Another thought surfaced but I shook my head, "No point in trying it again. From the way Rangiku avoided my question earlier, something happened and I don't want to make it worse, whatever it is." I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes, and allowed the sleep to consume me.

-[The Following Morning]-

When my eyes opened, the sun was up, and all was quiet. I sighed and sat up slowly, waking up my body. Something inside of my head was nagging me to remember something, but I couldn't get a grasp on what it was. I heaved myself up and out of bed, my white robes fell to my feet with a soft thud. I stepped out of the circle the white cloth made around me and went to get my soul reaper uniform on._ You know, it's funny. I wear the uniform and I'm not even a Soul Reaper. I'm even apart of a squad, in a way...Squad 10...Toshiro Hitsugaya…Training….Oh _Shit. I shoved on the rest of my uniform and ran, my footwear in hand. I ran out my door, through the crowds of people who were off to their own squadrons.

Before I went into his office, though, I slipped on my footwear and busted through the door while saying, "Captain! I'm so sorry I'm late!" I prepared for an outburst or a lecture, at least, but what I got instead was not what I was expecting at all.

"You opened your wound again, Allia. Also, your uniform needs to be tighter."

I was appalled. He didn't even look up. I spun around to take a look at myself, and if he looked or not, he was right. In my haste to get to the Squad 10 office I didn't tie the uniform tight enough. Both of my shoulders were exposed, and one did have a speck of blood on the bandage it was wrapped in. My face flushed with embarrassment. Great. First day of 'training' and I already screwed up. Perfect."**Dammit." **Softly growling as I fixed myself, "Why do I have to be so fricking _fragile_?"

"Pardon?"

I turned around again and saw that Toshiro was out of his chair and sorting the papers into piles. He met my gaze momentarily before continuing his sorting.

"Nothing to be concerned about, Captain." I walked towards the sandy colored couch and sat down on it with a soft thud. Not exactly stuffed with down feathers, if you get what I mean, "So," I wondered out loud, wondering if he would tune in and answer my following question, "What am I going to learn today?"

Toshiro sighed, "What the Soul Society is for, what a Zankaputo is, what they are for, and just to show you the ropes." Wow, he didn't miss a beat. I observed him through a sideways glance. He seemed a little torn about putting one piece of paper in which correct pile.

"Ah, well then, why are we sitting around? Let's go and have some fun learning!" I leaped up off the couch in fake enthusiasm, my fist in the air to polish off my little act of sarcasm. Toshiro raised an eyebrow, pausing in his paper sorting, detecting the two elements in my little outburst. He walked towards the doors and out of the office with me, naturally, in tow. Soon, I took my place walking beside him, but stayed a few paces back in case he made an unexpected turn.

He began his 'lesson' as soon as we left the building.

"As you know, the Soul Society is a place for souls to go once they have departed from their human bodies. The 13 Squads have three main tasks; eliminating hollows, protecting the Soul Society, and helping the souls pass over with a konso. " By this time we were heading away from the Sereti and into the districts. Dirt streets, uneven and rocky. Orphans stealing whatever they could from the small booths at the side of the wide path. The buildings looked half-asked, made out of shabby, wooden planks. Hanging cloths for doors and window shutters. All of the citizens wore the housecoat type things[2], but they had them stop at the knees and they had patterns with earthy tones. Yep. It was a 3rd world era, but it felt like home, somehow.

Toshiro had continued naming the Rukon districts, but I wasn't listening. Instead I was at one of the many booths, window shopping. I was vaguely aware of him coming over to me, but I could tell he was a little peeved at me for ignoring him, "What is it?" He asked, not even trying to keep his annoyance out of his tone.

I simply pointed to a pendant shaped like a small dragon. I knew the stone was strange without touching it. I knew if you rotated it slowly in the light it would turn from either red to orange, blue to green, or blue to purple.

"It's Ammolite ," I finally replied, a little bit surprised of how this man got his hands on such a precious stone, "It's considered a gem in the human world now, after they've been ignoring it for I don't know how many years…" I reached out to touch the smooth surface, but I stopped myself and let my hand drop to my side.

"So it seems you like Ammolite ," Toshiro noted. _Obviously…_

"It's that easy to guess, huh?" I looked over at Toshiro to catch his nod.

"Come on now, Allia. You still need to finish this '_learning experience'_." I started to walk with him again, an eyebrow lifted. _Oh, so even _he _isn't too hot about this lesson either._ I thought, grinning inwardly.

The white haired boy continued to talk and I continued to ignore his buzzing to admire the booths and what they had to offer. From the Captain's side, of course. Toshiro looked a me, turning a little to do so, "Did you get that?" He asked. His eyes narrowed on my face, waiting for my answer.

"Huh?" My gaze snapped to his, "Oh, yeah. I was with you the whole…time." I slowed to a stop, studying the scenery in front of me and it felt like my heart seized up. If I had to guess, the sun was around 10:00, and the light reflected off Toshiro's white hair, making it fluffy to touch, and _sparkly._ I actually had to hold my hands to keep myself from petting his hair and entwining my fingers in it. My gaze traveled to his face, the light playing and fiddling with his features. A deep and dark shadows where his eyebrows furrowed, and it grew lighter where it reached the smooth places like his cheeks. His eyes though, is what had most of my attention. Aqua green with blue reflecting the sun's light, making them clear and calming, and frustratingly easy for me to get lost in them. Briefly, I remember someone saying somewhere that our eyes are the mirrors to our souls. But in Toshiro's eyes, I found nothing but a closed window, frozen over with years of either neglect or hardship. They seemed to be waiting for something. Waiting for something to chip the ice away and pry it open…

"Allia!" Toshiro snapped, "That's the third time I have called you." I literally had to command my heart to start beating again, "I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya." My fingers found a piece of hair and started to twirl it, tying it into knots, stubbornly betraying my nervousness.

"What are you staring at, Allia?"

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it.  
_

"You."

_Aww…shit._

Toshiro turned a light shade of pink, but it wasn't noticeable unless someone was really looking for it. Lucky him, "Why were you staring at me, Allia?" He asked slowly. I hesitated. Should I really tell him, and make the rest of the day awkward? More importantly, address my new found feelings, _At least, I think they're new found feelings..._to him?

Sure. What the hell. The feelings are probably going to end up being nothing anyways, and the fact I've been staring at him is already out there, and I had no good excuse to cover it up. I took a deep breath and my hands started to twirl the strand of hair faster, my fingers flying, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the way the sunlight and shadows form on your face. Maybe it's you your hair reflects the sunlight, making it look like it's glowing and soft to he touch. Or," I was on a roll, "Maybe it's your eyes. They're the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." I shrugged like I couldn't care less, but my heart was beating like a drum. _Are the feelings right now honestly just going to fade away? _"Anyways, take your pick, Captain Hitsugaya."

He was stunned. I was starting to think it was a stupid idea_, _bursting out like that., until his eyes softened ever so slightly. He turned around and started to walk, "Let's finish our lesson." Was all it took for me to follow him again.

As time went on, his face hardened again, "Soul Reapers, as you know, are here to carry out those three tasks I told you earlier; protect the Soul Society, and help souls pass on and exercise Hollows. Hollows are corrupted souls, the hole in their chest indicates that their heart is gone, and only instinct remains. Their white mask is the only shield between the instinct that is left and the world. The only way to kill a Hollow is to split the mask with a Zanpakuto. Now, a Zanpakuto is a sword, obviously, and it is born with it's Soul Reaper, and dies with it's Soul Reaper. It has three 'stages'," He reached over his back to bring his sword, out of it's sheath. I blinked, not realizing that we were now in a barren area with no one else in sight. "This, is Hyorinmaru. This is the sealed state, stage one. All Zanpakuto look like this, but as they go into shikai and bankai, they take their own unique form. You might see these two stages in a fight, you might not. It depends on how strong the wielder is," His gaze flickered to the sword, then back to me, "Did you get that?" Toshiro sheathed Hyorinmaru and waited for my answer, so I nodded.

It was a long and quiet walk back to the barracks, and I had nothing other do to than think. That lead me to going through my memories, then to me discovering something, "Hey, do you remember a time around 8 to 9 years back?" I asked as we walked into his office.

"Yes, I think so. Why?" Toshiro's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He turned to close the door, then faced me once again. My voice was hushed, quiet, almost like a whisper, "A funeral. Were you at a funeral on May 10th, 2003?"

Instantly, his gaze sharpened, "Why." He demanded, and even though he didn't say it out right, I knew he was there at that funeral, "What is bothering you, Allia?" He was still demanding, but he spoke more carefully, like he was walking in a minefield and one small step meant death. But, what was I supposed to say? Oh, when I first saw you, at the beginning of this whole charade, I remember finding it odd that I had the feeling I have seen you before at my parents funeral, and you've just failed to mention it to me. Not to worry? That didn't boost my self confidence, but when I met his pressuring gaze…I don't know. My mouth started to work on it's own.

"I saw you that day when they were burying my parents. I just find it odd that you haven't mentioned that little fact to me before, Captain." It took him awhile to respond, and I swear I could have seen a small, split second flash of panic in his eyes before they went clear again, "Well? Why were you there?" I was starting to get impatient with him. _Why is he taking so long to answer a simple question!?_

"…Yes. At that time, the Soul Society figured out who and what you were and what you had for abilities. Since you could attract great danger, I was sent to watch over you."

I was starting to become furious, "Why didn't you tell me, Captain?" _Why would he keep it from me? It's not that big of a deal, is it?  
_

"It didn't seem important. I didn't think you could see me yet, at that age anyways," He avoided my gaze.

"So," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, "You've been watching me this whole time?"

Toshiro shook his head, "Once my office work and Squad got to a point where I couldn't handle being away from it, someone else was sent in my stead, but didn't keep good track of you. Strangely, the Head Captain didn't mind that much. By the time I had to leave, you weren't attracting anything so we've just been keeping tabs on you, and checking up on you from time to time until recently." Toshiro looked guilty of something. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, I could read it on his face like I was reading an open book. I looked passed him to the window, it was almost dusk now and everything in the room was tinted with yellows and oranges. Silence was covering us, smothering us like a blanket that we couldn't fight off. I sat on the couch and I thought over the words that were just exchanged, until another thought came up.

"You…You saw my parents die, right?" Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he tensed up, becoming a statue, "If you were also after Hollows when you were watching over me, and if my parents were attacked by Hollows, then you must have been there," I heard nothing from him. No protests, no words telling me to stop, telling me that I was wrong. I looked up to the ceiling, knowing that I will regret what I was about to say. I looked over to the desk to see most of the paper work done, and an empty bottle of sake. Silently, I watched the sun set though the window. After hesitating long enough, I spoke, "You let my parents die, didn't you?"

* * *

Oooo. Cliff hanger.

Heurheurheurheur.

Anywhore, if Toshiro seems a little out of character, my bad. And if there are any glitches in this chapter, skip over 'em and move on if you can c:

[1]= Just saying that the whole "I got mad and used a power I've never used before" is used too much. Cx

[2] = I just don't know what their called, and I'm too lazy to look it up as I'm writing this. C:


End file.
